1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
In a conventional semiconductor chip including a MOSFET (Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor), a sense pad electrode for detecting current is provided, as shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-314079
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-351985
In a conventional semiconductor chip, the source electrode and the sense pad electrode for current detection are provided separately at a distance from each other on the front surface of the semiconductor chip. In this case, it is necessary to set the area occupied by the sense pad electrode to be several times the area of a MOSFET cell unit. As result, there is a problem that the area of the sense pad electrode is enlarged relative to the source electrode, for example.